walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Brauer (Fear)
Jim Brauer is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. He is a skilled and prideful brewer with very little experience handling the undead. Because of his ability to produce beer, Jim allied himself with Sarah and Wendell, though his skills are the primary reason he is kept around. He is currently a member of Althea's group. Pre-Apocalypse Mississippi Jim was a brewer who won many awards for the beer that he made. At one point, a multinational corporation offered to buy his brewery and services, which would have made him very rich. However, this is right before the beginning of the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Jim stayed in his brewery throughout the apocalypse, hiding from walkers and people, all while brewing beer, believing that civilization would rise again and that his skills would be needed again. Season 4 "The Code" Jim is first seen running, tied up and with a hood, from some walkers through a field. As he is about to get killed, he is saved by Morgan. He informs Morgan that he was almost kidnapped by some people so they could steal his beer recipes. Then, they set their course to the place where Morgan would meet his friends. Along the way, an optimistic Jim explains to Morgan that the reason as to why he continues to brew beer, is that eventually the world would return to the humans and people are gonna need his skills to brew beer again. Morgan informs him that he comes from a community of survivors that are trying to bring civilization back to the world and invites him to come, to which a smiling Jim seemingly accepts. However, once they are reunited with Morgan's friends, he recognizes Sarah's voice through the walkie-talkie as the woman who had kidnapped him and before he can flee, he and Morgan are held at gunpoint by Wendell and are forced to surrender. Locked in the truck's unloading area as they make their way to Virginia, Jim glances at the brewing materials his capturers had taken from his brewery and suggests to Morgan to reveal the location of his community. He tries to convince him through the story of his life, that he was about to become rich for his work when the outbreak began and ruined his plans. He asks him to allow him to resume what he had gained by telling them the community where he lives, assuring that they would need him for their vision of rebuilding civilization and returning the world to how it was before. As the truck stops at another bridge so Sarah can unload the large amount of heavy material they had in the truck, Jim assures Sarah that he won't give them his prescription, but instead offers to make beer for them in case Morgan's community turned out to be what it was. Deciding to pick up a piece of his brewery machine, Jim accidentally knocks Morgan over into a herd's path, where he is forced to rest on top of a car. Sarah offers him help if he gives the community location, however, due to Jim's lack of skill in killing walkers and Wendell's inability to walk, they abandon him. The next day, after discovering that the man had lied, they reunite with him on the bridge and they come to an agreement. First, they will go to Texas to search for Morgan's friends and then they will go to Virginia while making some stops along the way to leave some boxes full of provisions as the original truck owner was doing. "Weak" Jim is seen on the truck as Morgan makes Sarah and Wendell stop the truck so he can radio his friends. At night, Jim, Morgan, Wendell and Sarah prepare to drive off until June and Althea drive up behind them. They finally reunite and Morgan tells June he still hasn’t found the others. Morgan offers them water from the "take what you need" box while June takes Morgan’s walkie to radio the man from before. "Blackjack" At the truck, Sarah and Jim argue about how many people should be in the truck. Jim wants to move on and insists his beer making skills are key to their future. Walkers emerge from the tree line and Sarah moves to put them down. Jim gets scared but Wendell uses his wheelchair spikes to impale it while Sarah finishes it off. Jim looks at it, though, seeing the "take what you need" message written on his head. June immediately radios Quinn. However, she only hears walker groans on the other side, followed by Martha telling her he’s dead. On the road, Morgan buries the walker while Jim questions why. Morgan decides he wants to find the woman responsible. Jim and Sarah starts to question Morgan about what the woman meant when she said he used to be strong. He says he has things to make up for and to trust him or he’ll take their truck. When they challenge him again, Morgan hits Sarah’s knife out of her hand with a shovel, and they agree to follow him. Sarah and Jim question if they should keep leaving boxes on the side of the road knowing that it could get someone killed, but Morgan insists it’s worth it. He adds instructions on the box to use radio channel 4, hoping John will eventually see it. On the road, Jim and the rest pick up Luciana and continue on their way. Suddenly, they are contacted by Charlie and Alicia on the radio. Alicia tells them she found the channel from the box. Morgan tells her to wait at the mile marker and that they are gonna pick them, when suddenly, Martha radios both of them and warns Morgan of not taking her advice of leaving the boxs on the road. Morgan tells her he’ll continue to find the people they’re looking for until they find and help her. Sarah spots Althea’s SWAT truck appear behind them. Panicked, Morgan radios Martha to ask what she’s doing and she tells him, “You lose people... You lose yourself.” Morgan tells the group to get down just as the woman pulls the truck beside them, opens the gun hatch and opens fire. "MM 54" After the gunfire stops, Jim wakes up a knocked out Sarah, and helps her free from her jammed seat-belt. When Martha passes by again, he pulls her down, worried she is going to shoot again. A few minutes later, during the standoff, Sarah notices leaking fuel and fire nearby, so she and Jim flee and duck for cover as the truck explodes. They run around to the back with the rest of the group, and he exclaims sadly that his yeast cakes were in there. Later, as the group walks down the road, Jim becomes angry, blaming Morgan for the whole situation, and initially refuses to go to the hospital with them. However, he soon changes his mind, and catches up. Inside the hospital, Jim thanks Morgan for saving him before, when the walkers suddenly break through the front door barricade, and the two flee upstairs along with the rest of the group. Jim and Morgan then split off looking for another exit, when suddenly, walkers attack them. As Morgan handles them, another walker jumps out at Jim, surprising him. He is knocked into another room, and, unbeknownst to him, is bitten on the back. Jim manages to eventually kill the walker with a pair of scissors. The group decides to head up to the roof, so Jim tries to open the elevator, but it doesn't work at first. But, when Althea successfully restores power, Jim gets the elevator open, and he rushes the group inside. When they reach the rooftop, Jim brags about his walker kill. June offers to check his wounds to get any glass out, but when she lifts his shirt, she reveals to him that he had been bitten in his short scuffle, and he reels from the shocking news and storms off. "I Lose People..." Jim will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: * One zombie Relationships Morgan Jones TBA Sarah TBA Wendell TBA Althea TBA June TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"The Code" *"Weak" *"Blackjack" *"MM 54" *"I Lose People..." Trivia *Brauer means brewer in German, pertaining to his profession. *Jim displays an intense fear of zombies, more so than other characters, especially at the current point in the apocalypse. His hesitation and inability to combat even one walker greatly implies that he has not had to deal with the undead in the past, and that the walker he had killed in the hospital is most likely his first kill. **It is ironic then that, after it is revealed to the group that Jim had been bitten on his back during the scuffle, he does not display much fear past the initial panic of finding out he is bitten, instead being rather apathetic about it. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Texas Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Suicidal